You're bound to Bleed if I adore You
by vampire-demon
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION-An odd story of how Harry changes and chooses which side he wants to be on. But which side will he choose and why? HPOC HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I ain't makin any money off of it either.

10/2/07

Chapter 1

Pure bliss, it was all he knew and all he desired to feel. As his partner slide a long nail down his side he couldn't suppress his gasp. It was intoxicating! The smell, the feeling, the pain. He wanted more. His mind ceased to think as his neck was swallowed by his new lover. Soon enough he succumbed to the warm darkness.

* * *

Harry awoke to the suns rays beating down on his face. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes clean of sleep. For a brief moment he could not remember where he was. When he finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings the familiar red and gold of his dormitory greeted him. It was mid-November, but it felt like just yesterday that he had left the Durselys home. With a sigh you swung his legs over his bed, placing his feet on the cool floor. He glanced over at his side table clock. If he hadn't have remembered it was a Saturday he would have freaked. It was well past noon. He wondered why his friends hadn't bothered to awake him.

With no further thought he reached for his glasses and made his way to the bathroom he shared with the other boys. Turning on the tap in one of the showers, he locked to door and preceded to ride himself of his over-sized pajamas. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

'Why does it seem that every day it gets harder for me to look at myself?' Harry wondered.

He moved slowly toward the mirror. He looked like a walking skeleton. His face was sunken from the long summers of malnutrition, and his eyes didn't exactly help either. They were ringed in dark blue, a result of his sleepless nights. Nothing new to him. But today there seemed to be something off. Glancing at his neck he saw what was bothering him. There in the crock of his neck were two little marks. Bite marks.

Thinking nothing of it, Harry climbed into the shower. He couldn't take much longer, for he had a detention with Snape at 3.

* * *

It was happening again. These strange dreams of an unseen pleasure. But this night it seemed more clear. The usual feelings of bliss pushed forward but with it came a voice, a face. Harry lay prone on the forest floor, his kidnapper spread over him. He was more aware of what was happening to him, and it frightened him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. The being's hair cascaded around him like a clock of black, sharp blue eyes burrowing holes into his own. A sharp nip to his collar bone brought him to his senses.

"Who are you?" he gasped, unable to say anymore.

The being stopped and slowly pushed himself off of Harry's chest, nestling onto his lap. In the glint of the moon he could see the creature smile, sharp teeth glowing.

"You are a powerful one aren't you Harry, not many are able to throw off the seduction of a vampire as I." he admired.

"Vampire!?" Harry whispered in shock. It couldn't be! But yet it all made sense.

"Yes love, a vampire. Don't not fear me though, I won't harm you. I can't."He smiled reassuringly, at least, as reassuringly as a vampire can smile.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What do you want with me?!" Harry seemed to have finally found his full voice. He wasn't about to get himself killed by a bloody vampire. He had a Dark Lord to destroy!

The creature jumped off of Harry as he flayed his arms. In one swift motion he grasped Harry around the shoulders and pushed him into a near by tree. Calming sensations spread though his body as the vampire pressed harder.

In a soothing voice he silenced Harry with a soft 'shhhh'

"Stay calm my love. I will not hurt you. You are my mate dear one, my counter part. Without one the other shall die. Silence mi amor. I only wish to protect you. Now, I will let you go if you promise not to run. Promise me Harry?"

Harry nodded. The vampire let him go, seating himself a tree away. He had full confidence in his mate. Harry did not sit down, but instead chose to stand at stare at the fascinating creature across from him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This man had to have been no older than 20. His face was soft and pleasant, no hint that he was as dark a beast as he claimed. His hair was long, far too long, and blended in with the blackness of the surrounding forest. And those eyes, they were hard , yet held all the emotion in the world. He looked as if he had lived far longer than his body portrayed.

Curious as to who this vampire was, and if his claims of being his mate were true, he cautiously stepped toward the man. As he made his way closer, the eyes following his every move, a sensation of excitement crept up his spine. This meeting would could only lead to one thing, and that was trouble, his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His curiosity peaked, Harry sat next to the vampire. The action must have shocked the creature slightly, for his eyes shown even brighter.

"What is your name?" inquired Harry.

The vampire gave a sad smile, "Does that mean you trust me?"

"No...I just want to know what I'm supposed to call you." he replied.

His smile seemed to get even more sad. He looked around the forest, shifting uncomfortably. Finally he spoke, "I don't have a name."

"What!? Don't have a name? How can you not have a name?" Harry was baffled. How could someone even exist without a name of some sort! He couldn't imagine...

The vampire interrupted his thoughts, "I had a name once. But that was so long ago, no one has called me anything in centuries. At least, nothing besides 'vampire', 'beast', spawn of Satan'. I wouldn't call those names though". His smile never faltered. It was starting to creep Harry out.

"I guess we'll have to find a name for you. I can't just go around saying 'Oi! You' now can I?" Harry chuckled.

The vampire met his laugh, it almost made Harry stop breathing. This man was truly a work of art.

"Well what name do you have in mind for me, young Harry?"

"I don't know, I'm don't know what you're like. I'm not sure I could name you properly just yet." he sighed.

The vampire swung an arm around Harry's shoulder, hugging him to his side. He leaned into his ear and whispered "I'll just have to remedy that, now won't I." With a sly, toothy grin, he pushed himself onto the boy, forcing him down onto the hard ground.

Harry gave out a girlish little shriek as the creature sucked at his neck. He didn't mind much, it felt good. The kisses moved down toward his shoulder, where his skin was most sensitive. He released a gasp, and grabbed onto the back of the vampire. Hot breath swept across the shell of his ear, the beings thick voice filling him.

" I must mark you love, I can't have anyone trying to take you from me. But you must allow me to do this, for it won't work if you don't consent."

Harry nodded frantically, he just wanted to feel more of the vampires kisses. The creature bent down where neck meets shoulder, nestled the spot, and bit down with the force of an alligator. The screams of the boy wonder filled the secluded forest as the vampire lightly let go. Licking up any stray blood and successfully closing the wounds, he pulled Harry up from the cold ground. He held on tight as Harry slipped into total darkness. The boy was his now, and no one could force them apart.

* * *

Hola!! I is the writer of this story! I decided to add a little AN here because I'm shocked at the amount of people who are reading the sroty and liking it! I'm going to try to write a new chapter every day. This story was not planned at all. It just sorta came out while listening to A Perfect Circle and being frustrated at the lack of HP Vampire stories. Sorry if there are nay mistakes in the story. I try to fix the spelling and grammar. I also won't really be foloowing any of the books too much. You'll just ahve to keep reading to see how this world unfolds.

Hope you enjoy!!!  
vampire-demon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning, yet again alone. The only thing was, it was Monday, and still his friends had failed to rouse him. If he didn't high tail it he would be late to his first class. Lucky for him it was Potions.

* * *

He raced though the halls with only seconds to spare. When he entered the dungeons he could see the line of students making their way into the classroom. With a last burst of energy he made it to the end, with no time to collect himself. As he took his usual seat the classroom door slammed shut. Snape stalked by, giving Harry a heated glare. He would just have to find some other way to take points from the Gryffindor, for he was on time.

"Today you will be learning about the different properties of separate venom," Snape's smooth voice announced, "Get into groups of three, each looking up a different venom. By the end of the class I expect all of you to understand these venoms fully, as you will be tested on them next class. Got it?"

The entire class vigorously nodded their heads. Snape was in one of his moods. The Gryffindors and Slytherins split the room further in half as they joined into groups. Harry made his way over to Hermione and Ron (they were not permitted to sit near each other during class, another of Snape's punishments), a question dancing on his tongue.

"Why didn't you guys get me up this morning?"

Ron had a sheepish expression as he looked over at Hermione. She seemed peeved that Ron would put the blame on her.

"Harry, _we_ thought since you have been dreaming about you-know-who a lot lately, that we should let you sleep in. You need all the rest you can get," she convincingly explained.

"I can understand that for the weekends, but what about today? I nearly missed class and got another detention with Snape!" Harry shouted.

"And you will if you don't quiet down boy!" called Snape for his desk.

Harry blew him off with a shrug. He waited for Hermione to reply.

"Harry we mustn't talk about this right now. We have work to do." She was trying to get out of the deep hole she had dug.

"Like hell we do! I want to talk about this now!"

"Potter! Detention after class Thursday. I believe you have a free period then?"

Harry hissed a 'Yes Sir' through his teeth, and preceded to work, ignoring his friends to the fullest. All the while he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. He would stop and glance around every once in a while but found nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual glares from the Slytherin side.

Finally the bell rang, each student rushing to escape the dungeon. Harry lingered back though, trying his best to stay far from his friends. He slowly slunk through the halls, but before he was even out of the dungeon a black mass tackled him, pressing him to the wall. He had little time to react as the assailants arm pushed up against his chest. Harry's eyes focused in on sharp blue eyes. Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell! What do you want Malfoy?!" he choked out.

Draco's glare seemed to harden even further, "Or better yet Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing with a vampires mark on your neck!"

Harry was confused. How did Malfoy know it was there? He was wearing a high collar, it would be impossible to see.

"Don't play dumb Potty. I could spot it a mile away. You've been claimed. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Harry was still greatly confused. What did Malfoy mean?

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the Boy-Who-Lived. "You've just put the entire vampire community in the hands of the Dark Lord. Once he finds out he'll try his best to get us to join his side. You've just ruined my position!"

The pieces were falling together in Harry's head.

"You're a vampire!" he gasped.

"No shit Sherlock! And I was hoping to stay out of this bloody war. But now I have to protect your sorry ass."

"Protect me? Why would a Malfoy protect me?" he inquired.

Draco slapped his forehead with his free hand, "Merlin Potter. How daft can you be? I can't let anyone else know you've been claimed now can I?"

"I guess not." Harry mumbled.

"You still don't understand. Run along Potty, I'll attack you later." He pushed off Harry, shoving him up the dungeon stairs.

"Make sure to tell Markus I said 'Hello'."

And with that he was gone, seeming to have melted in the shadows.

Harry briskly moved away, his mind bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harry, love, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare into space, with a scowl upon your beautiful lips?"

Harry sat up from his vampire lovers lap, curiously looking him in the eye.

"I-I don't know" he shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. A memory suddenly popped forward.

"Remember when I told you Malfoy talked to him the other day?"

The vampire tensely nodded, anger still fresh in his blood.

"Well, he asked me to tell Markus hi for him. Who's Markus? Is it another vampire you know?"

The creatures eyes dulled as he stood up, gently pushing Harry onto the grass. They had frequent meetings at night in the Forbidden Forest. Harry had yet to figure out how the vampire got him from his room without being noticed. Harry never had his invisibility cloak, which made it a bother trying to sneak back in.

"It was one of the many names I have possessed over the centuries. Markus was my last name before I went into a...sort of...hibernation. That was so long ago though...long before Hogwarts was even thought of. I would have stayed sleeping for another hundred years if it wasn't for you. Your birth awoke me."

"Gosh, how old are you? I mean, you've been around since before Hogwarts?! You don't look a day over 20!"

"Looks can be deceiving Harry. Just look at you. You have the appearance of a 10 year old."

Harry glared at the cocky vampire. The only reason he was so small was because of his damnable muggle relatives.

The creature noticed his distaste at his comment. Making a mental note of the reaction he answered his mates question.

"I've been around since the time of Merlin, since the age of magic began. I have been witness to and participant of numerous wars. I have many a legend about me stemming from mediaeval French towns. Though I am old, I merely seem young. That is because of the blood that forever runs through me. I was an accident Harry. Without me, vampires wouldn't even exist the way they do today."

He was stunned. Harry never would have guessed the attractive man before him would have held such age. His eyes did reveal some of his long life, but not nearly as much as he said.

"What do you mean?"

The vampire sighed, slumping himself down next to the boy. He could feel the sun rising in the east, the warmth already burning at his eyes.

"Another night my love. The day is coming and you must get back to your bed before the students notice your absence."

Harry felt a little put off. He was determined to figure out all he could from the vampire before he even thought about a relationship. He gave his new friend one last hug, before making his way out of the forest. Unbeknown to the ancient creature, Harry never did make it out. 

* * *

This took too long to get out. I haven't worked on the story much. I also apoligize for the length. I felt that it would be appropriate for the cliffhanger! lol. We will find out what happened to Harry next chapter, and find out his vampire mates new name. Comments are yummy, so make sure to leave some for Santa!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It seemed that darkness was his new best friend. He tried to pry his eyes upon, only to be met by a searing pain. It didn't make sense. Where in Merlins name was he? A harsh rustling came from his left, but due to his dulled senses Harry couldn't figure out how close the sound was. Something cold pressed against his face. 

"I don't think he has awoken yet my Lord," whispered a soft feminine voice. Another movement from the left, and it took all Harry had to keep as still as possible.

"You're right my dear, he seems to still be unconscious. Why don't you go and check on Severus for me, I'll be up in a moment." Harry knew that voice. But it had been so long since he had last heard it.

"Are you sure my Lord?"

"Do you question me Narcissa?" the voice demanded.

"No-n-no my Lord. I would do no such thing!" her voice quivered.

"Then leave." His voice deepened by the second, he was growing impatient. A door slammed and soon all was quiet. Harry didn't think he could keep up his act any longer.

"I know you are awake Harry, you forget the bond we share. I always know what you are doing." Voldemort chuckled. He finally slid open his eyes and was shocked. This man was not Voldemort. Voldemort did not look this, this human! His surprise must have shown, for the man before him gave off another low chuckle.

"You like what you see Harry?" his ruby eyes seemed to sparkle in almost a Dumbledore like fashion, "This is only the beginning. As my body continues to change, I will increase in power. You are going to help me Harry."

"I won't do shit for you!" Harry finally found his voice. Like hell he was gonna help Voldy do anything!

"Tsk tsk Potter, such fowl language. I shall have to remedy that." Voldemort reached one of his perfect hands down upon Harry's face. Ah yes, darkness was definitely his bff now.

* * *

I apoligize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been going through some rough personal times that drain all the energy from me. I also must apoligize for the length of this chapter. It got the idea across though. Harry has been kidnapped by Voldemort and will be used to further his power. Make sense? Lol, I do hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it and recieving your wonderful comments. See ya next time! 


End file.
